


Somewhere Only We Know

by arxettutissimanobis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Benny, Alpha Cas, Foursomes, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Samandriel, Polyamory, Samandriel POV, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxettutissimanobis/pseuds/arxettutissimanobis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean meet and realize they are true mates. Trouble is, Castiel has been married to an Omega named Samandriel for years and refuses to ruin a good thing. And Dean swore he'd never take a mate who might want to control his life, which is why he's dating Benny, the sweetest Alpha in the world. This could be the end of everything for all four of them… or they might figure out a solution that works for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story idea floating around in my head for a longggg time and the RPBB ended up being the perfect time for it to be told.
> 
> Thank you so much to Marci for the AMAZING graphics as well as the playlist she made (links to playlist at the end of the notes)! Art is also posted [here](http://thedropoutandthejunkie.tumblr.com/post/143712737811/art-masterpost-for-rarepairbb-i-had-the-pleasure).
> 
> As always, a HUGE thank you to Jess. Without your encouragement I would never write a word of fiction and without your epic betaing skills any words I did write wouldn't be nearly as good.
> 
> Title is from the song by Keane, inspired by these lyrics:
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
>  _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
>  _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
>  _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_
> 
>  
> 
> _And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
>  _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
>  _This could be the end of everything_  
>  _So why don't we go_  
>  _Somewhere only we know?_
> 
>  
> 
> Other music for this fic, put together by my awesome artist, [here](http://8tracks.com/elenajames/somewhere-only-we-know).  
> Or on spotify [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/thedropoutandthejunkie/playlist/1XC4uJB3Hbot3Bwxulgvaj).

Early morning sunlight streams through the large kitchen window, illuminating the room as Samandriel works to prepare meals for the day. As he moves back and forth across the room, chopping vegetables to be added to a roast for dinner and checking the breakfast casserole in the oven, he groans at the stiffness in his joints. His hips are especially achy; his heat will probably arrive in just a few days.  
  
Castiel shuffles into the kitchen, dressed in his suit for work, his hair combed neatly. The sight of his bare feet visible beneath the well-tailored slacks brings a grin to Samandriel’s face as he looks over his shoulder.  
  
“Good morning,” Castiel greets him, his voice low and gravelly.  
  
“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Samandriel asks, as Castiel moves to the counter next to him, picking up the mug of coffee that Samandriel had poured only moments before.  
  
“Very well, thank you,” Castiel answers. He pauses before he takes a sip and sniffs the air, looking around for a moment before setting the cup down. He moves quickly to stand behind Samandriel, snaking an arm around his waist and holding him close. Samandriel tilts his head to allow his husband to scent his neck briefly.  
  
“Mmmm,” Castiel breathes, the feeling of his breath ghosting across Samandriel’s skin makes him shiver.  
  
“Within the week,” Samandriel says quietly, fighting the desire to fully present his neck as if for a mating bite. Even though they are not mates, it can be difficult for both of them to resist their instincts, especially when Samandriel goes into heat. They’ve gotten better at it over the years. “I’ll get the spare room tidied up for you.”  
  
“Thank you.” Releasing his grip around Samandriel’s midsection, Castiel picks up his coffee again and sits at the kitchen table. Samandriel brings him a plate of egg casserole and after cleaning up a little, carries his own plate to the table, joining his husband.  
  
They talk about their plans for the day; while Castiel is running through a list of meetings, Samandriel ducks his head to hide a yawn. He brings his head back up to see Castiel looking at him with a fond expression on his face.  
  
“I was up pretty late working on edits,” Samandriel admits sheepishly.  
  
“Has Becky decided to move forward with this new plot line?” Castiel asks. “You know I think it’s ridiculous that she changed it so soon before the publishing date.” He gets up to clear his dishes and pour some more coffee into a travel mug.  
  
For the past few years, Samandriel has been working from home, doing copy-editing for a publishing company. Most of the time it’s simple, straightforward work. But ever since he was assigned the work of Becky Rosen - after multiple editors had refused to continue working with her - he’s had a bit more stress in his life.  
  
“I know,” Samandriel answers, “but I don’t mind. At least her stories are very entertaining.” That may be understating things a little; the plots in Becky’s books are quite salacious. He still enjoys the work, though, so he’s not at the point of handing her off to yet another editor.  
  
By the time Castiel has brushed his teeth and put on a pair of freshly-polished shoes, Samandriel is waiting at the front door with a bagged lunch and Castiel’s briefcase. He hands them off, kissing Castiel on the cheek and with a wave, Castiel is out the door, off to another day of work at the ad agency.  
  
After starting a load of laundry, Samandriel takes a clean set of sheets to the guest bedroom, opening the window to let some fresh, spring air into the room. Years ago they had decided they would sleep in different rooms while Samandriel is in heat, to allow Samandriel to be comfortable and deal with it on his own. The birth control he takes helps his heats be more manageable and it barely disrupts their routine.  
  
Neither of them want to have children right now, despite what their families might want. His parents are very traditional; after years of Samandriel being unmated, they had insisted that he marry so he wasn’t an unattached Omega out in the world. His parents had believed in the idea that Omegas were in need of protection and stability that only an Alpha could provide and he had never been able to convince them otherwise.  
  
Castiel’s parents are conservative as well. He had refused to try to find his mate when he was young (some young Alphas of good social standing went on world tours under the pretense of finding a mate) and resisted most efforts by his parents to bring around “suitable” partners. In their social group, it was unusual and slightly embarrassing for an Alpha to be unmarried by the age of 30.  
  
However, some Alphas managed a state of respectable bachelorhood and Cas had been planning to go that route until his parents introduced him to Samandriel. As soon as they met, they had felt an undeniable connection. It wasn’t anything close to mow mates feel about each other and there wasn’t much physical attraction between them, but they each knew they could do worse than marrying a friend. They have been married four years and have reached a comfortable equilibrium. Samandriel is content to do housework in order to support his husband, but he’s happy having his own career as well. And while he is in heat, they keep their distance.  
  
In general, Samandriel is content with his life and has no wish for anything to change.  
  
After making the bed in the guest room and doing a few other chores around the house, Samandriel makes himself some lunch and sits down in his office to work. He works on edits for a couple hours and then gets up to finish dinner. He loves the process of cooking; his favorite thing is finding new recipes and tweaking them with his own additions. Castiel is always appreciative and lets him know, enthusiastically, how much he loves Samandriel’s cooking. It’s one thing he’s really proud of and has even thought about writing his own cookbook.  
  
By evening, a thunderstorm has rolled in. The cracks of thunder shake the house and the bolts of lightning startle him with their intensity. He’s never much liked storms and the sense of foreboding they carry with them.  
  
Dinner is growing cold by the time Castiel finally comes in the door; he’s more than an hour late and hadn’t called to let him know. He brings the smell of the storm inside with him, a heady combination of ozone and rain. Samandriel hears him go through his routine of hanging up his coat, then lining up his shoes in the closet carefully. One look at the man as he comes into the kitchen, with his hair damp and slicked back, confirms his suspicion that something is very wrong. Castiel vaguely answers the usual questions about how his day was and he doesn’t compliment the meal.  
  
Samandriel rambles about the work he did during the day, and how he thinks he’ll be assigned a new manuscript. Castiel nods along but isn’t really listening.  
  
After they’ve finished eating, Samandriel ventures a tentative, “Castiel?”  
  
“Hmmm?” Castiel is clearly distracted as he looks up from where he’d been staring at his nearly empty plate.  
  
“Have I done something wrong? Can I make it right?”  
  
That gets Castiel to sit up straight and look right at him. “What on earth are you talking about? Of course you haven’t done anything wrong.”  
  
“Oh,” Samandriel says uncertainly. “Then why...”  
  
Castiel smiles with a bit of self-deprecation. “I should have known I couldn’t get anything past you.”  
  
_It was blindingly obvious_ , Samandriel thinks, but he keeps that to himself. He starts to clean up the table and has to focus on staying calm when Castiel does something he nearly never does: he goes to the bar and pours himself a drink. Castiel settles on one of the couches in the living room, and Samandriel joins him once he’s taken the dishes to the kitchen and piled them in the sink. He notices that Castiel has poured a drink for him as well, placing  it on the coffee table on one of the coasters.  
  
Samandriel doesn’t take the drink, instead sinking heavily into one of the comfortable armchairs next to the couch.  
  
“What’s going on?” he says, getting right to it.  
  
“I found my mate today,” Castiel says bluntly, ripping off the bandage in one go.  
  
The words hit Samandriel like a punch to the gut, causing him to startle up out of his seat. He stares down at Castiel. Everything comes out in a rush: “What? When are you going to mate him? I’ll have to...”  
  
His mind races with all the things he’ll have to do to before he leaves. Because obviously, he’ll have to leave. There’s no way he can stay. And that thought makes his knees go weak, so he sits down in the armchair again.  
  
“I’m not going to... I didn’t actually meet him, I just walked by and scented him, then wandered around until I got home.” Castiel looks very confused and unsure of himself, which doesn’t happen very often in Samandriel’s experience.  
  
“You didn’t even talk to him?” Samandriel asks with surprise. He’d always thought that when one met their mate, there wasn’t a choice. One simply _took_.  
  
“No. I’m not free to mate with him, so I didn’t want to even be tempted to go down that road.”  
  
“But he’s your mate. There’s no choice here, is there? We always knew this could happen; I’m just a compromise until the real thing comes along.”  
  
Castiel looks taken aback. “Is that honestly how you think I’ve felt all these years? Have I made you feel as though-“  
  
“No!” Samandriel interrupts. “You know very well our families... No. You have always made me feel like a valuable partner. And we’re great together. I’ve been more happy than I ever had a right to expect...”  
  
“Samandriel, you’re breaking my heart.” Castiel gestures for Samandriel to join him on the couch. He hesitates for a moment before standing and crossing to sit close to Castiel, who opens his arms, inviting Samandriel to come closer. With a deep breath he slides over and cuddles up next to Castiel. The Alpha is warm like always and he sinks into the comfort of the familiar embrace.  
  
“I’m not going to kick you out and replace you,” Castiel continues, speaking quietly as he kisses the top of Samandriel’s head. “There is no way that will happen.”  
  
Samandriel appreciates him saying so, but isn’t sure he believes it. Not really. There’s not much to be done in the face of a true mating. “Thank you, Castiel,” he says instead.  
  
He feels Castiel relax against him, and they sit together for awhile, both with their heads full of the future and how things will never be the same.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Samandriel has given up trying to talk sense into Castiel. They’d had many tense discussions about how Samandriel wouldn’t hold it against Castiel if he wanted to be with his mate, but Castiel stood firm on his decision and considered the matter closed. At some point during the week, Castiel had returned to the restaurant to talk with the Omega and his partner - Castiel tells Samandriel that their names are Dean and Benny, respectively. They’d talked briefly about the situation and Castiel had apparently refused their invitation to have dinner as a group.  
  
Samandriel doesn’t agree with this at all and despite Castiel being tight-lipped about the subject, Samandriel had gotten enough information to put together the details of where the restaurant is located. One afternoon during the tail end of his heat, he walks into town and finds the place that Castiel had described, called Benny’s Cajun Grill.  
  
He opens the door and inhales the smells of delicious food, spicy and aromatic. The menu hanging on the wall lists various traditional Cajun dishes such as jambalaya and gumbo with interesting variations that intrigue Samandriel. Looking around curiously, he sees a few mated Alpha/Omega pairs eating together and a group of Betas talking animatedly in one corner.  
  
There’s a window to the kitchen against one wall and he heads in that direction. As he approaches, a big, muscular Alpha steps up to the window.  
  
“Hey there, sugar,” the man drawls. Then he takes in a deep breath and his eyes widen, learning from that one sniff that Samandriel is in heat and not mated. The Alpha grins, showing a set of sharp canine teeth. The predatory look raises a blush in Samandriel's cheeks, and he finds himself momentarily tongue-tied, He looks away as he wills the blush to fade.  
  
“Stop scaring the customers,” comes a voice from behind him. Samandriel looks over his shoulder and sees who had spoken: a handsome young Omega with light brown hair and green eyes. His heart thudding in his chest, Samandriel realizes that this is Dean, the man he needs to convince to leave his partner and mate with Castiel.  
  
“Awww, I didn’t mean nothing by it. You’re safe here,” the Alpha says to Samandriel, his expression turning serious for a moment before he disappears into the kitchen.  
  
“What can I get for you?” Dean asks.  
  
“I’m here to talk to you about Castiel,” Samandriel blurts out, pulling his shoulders back and looking right into Dean’s eyes. “I’m his husband.”  
  
The other Omega is clearly shocked, looking around at all the people in the restaurant before grabbing Samandriel’s arm and pulling him into the back room. He blinks against the harsh yellow light when Dean pulls the string to turn on a bare lightbulb.  
  
“I told Cas that I wasn’t interested in mating with him - I’m staying with Benny, and he said that was ok. So he sent his little Omega to change my mind?”  
  
Samandriel stares at him for a moment, surprised by the vehemence in his voice.  
  
“He didn’t send me,” Samandriel protests. “I came because I’m willing to let Castiel be with you, to let him be happy.”  
  
“Why would you do that? Didn’t you guys get married because you loved each other and all that?” Dean asks with a small amount of distaste in his tone.  
  
“Ours is an arranged marriage -“ Samandriel begins to explain.  
  
“Cas didn’t mention that part,” Dean says angrily. “But it doesn’t change anything. I’m happy with Benny, and I’m not leaving him.”  
  
“Don’t you want to be with your true mate? Isn’t that what every Omega wants?” Samandriel asks.  
  
“Is it what you want?” Dean challenges him.  
  
“I suppose,” Samandriel answers, knowing very well that he’d given up on dreaming about his true mate years ago. “Castiel is a wonderful man, and I am honored to have been part of his life.”  
  
“Then why would you willingly give that up? That’s what I don’t get.”  
  
“Because I care about him. He deserves to be happy, and he won’t be as happy with me as he would with you. He should be with his mate.”  
  
Dean sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. “We’re going around in circles here.”  
  
There is a knock at the door; both Samandriel and Dean jump, turning around just in time to see Benny pop his head in.  
  
“Everything all right in here?” Benny asks in his smooth drawl, looking back and forth between them as he comes in and closes the door. “You bringin’ Castiel by for dinner soon?”  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Samandriel nods. “Would tomorrow night be acceptable?”  
  
Dean snorts at the formal reply, but Benny looks him in the eye and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We’ll be here,” Benny says.  
  
Samandriel nods, feeling a pleasant shiver up and down his spine from Benny’s touch as he leaves the restaurant to walk home.  
  
***  
  
That evening, when Samandriel told Castiel about agreeing to eat dinner at the restaurant, Castiel’s first reaction had been surprise (and a bit of disappointment). He hadn’t intended for Samandriel to go to the restaurant at all and never wanted him to meet Dean. He told Samandriel that he stood by his decision to keep their marriage intact and let the other couple go their own way. In Samandriel’s mind, the moment Castiel had scented his mate, their lives were irrevocably intertwined.  
  
“Now that we know they live in the same town, we won’t be able to avoid them. We might as well get to know them and figure everything out,” Samandriel had argued. What he didn’t mention was his hidden agenda: to convince Castiel that he should mate with Dean. Once Castiel allows himself to get to know Dean, the inevitable would happen.  
  
As always, Samandriel had tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head reminding him that this will end with him being alone.  
  
Castiel had finally agreed, willing to go along with almost anything that Samandriel wants. So here they are, standing on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant together. He tightens his grip on the box in his hands, in which there is a flourless chocolate cake he’d made that day.  
  
There’s a sign on the door to the restaurant that says “closed early for private party” and Samandriel snorts quietly. “Hardly a party,” he mutters. He shakes his head with a smile when Castiel asks him to repeat himself.  
  
They take a simultaneous deep breath and Castiel pulls the door open, letting Samandriel walk in ahead of him.  
  
Dean is setting a table in the middle of the room and they can hear Benny whistling in the kitchen. Castiel and Samandriel stand around awkwardly for a moment before Benny places two huge steaming platters of food on the passthrough from the kitchen.  
  
“Glad you two could make it,” Benny says, and Samandriel wonders if Benny can guess how difficult it had been for him to convince Castiel to come.  
  
Samandriel quickly sets the dessert box down on an empty table and steps up to take the dishes. Dean reaches his side as Benny puts out two more bowls and the Alpha winks at them before taking off his apron and coming out the door into the main room.  
  
He holds up a bottle of red wine and says, “I just got a shipment of some of my favorite wine from Oregon. You’re probably used to fancier wine; I hope this is all right.”  
  
It’s true that Castiel and Samandriel are very well off, mostly due to the trust fund Castiel received when they’d gotten married, and they have a wine cellar in their house filled with very expensive vintages of wine. But there’s a reason Cas works at the agency instead of the law firm most of his family works at, and why they’re not members of the country club: Castiel doesn’t see himself as better than people who don’t have as much money and he hates the stuck-up attitude of his family and their friends.  
  
“I’m sure it’s wonderful,” Castiel says sincerely.  
  
Benny nods, looking thoughtful as he fills their glasses and invites them to sit down.  
  
More awkward conversation follows as they dish food onto their plates, as they talk briefly about what Castiel does for a living. Both Dean and Benny seem surprised when Castiel mentions that Samandriel works from home, but they are both very interested once they hear about his editing work.  
  
“You work with Becky Rosen?” Dean asks, his whole demeanor changing as he fully engages in the conversation. “I’ve read all her books.”  
  
“Yes, she’s quite an eccentric author,” Samandriel answers, deciding to downplay the stress his author causes him on a regular basis.  
  
Castiel snorts into his wine glass and everyone focuses on him. He attempts a neutral expression, then grins. “That’s an understatement. But I apologize; Samandriel prides himself on his professionalism and he would never gossip about his authors.”  
  
Dean looks like he wants to ask more questions, but manages to resist.  
  
The conversation turns to other subjects, mainly Benny’s background as a chef. Samandriel notices that while he is talking to Benny, Dean and Castiel exchange surreptitious glances and have a stilted conversation. Benny pointedly ignores them, turning in his chair to focus on Samandriel. He finds that he quite enjoys talking to the big Alpha, even though his occasional teasing makes Samandriel blush and stumble over his words a few times. Samandriel has never been this affected by an Alpha; maybe he won’t be able to be friends with him after all.  
  
A long pause ensues as they all finish their dinners and Samandriel watches Castiel lock eyes with Dean, then look away. Castiel is clearly trying to resist the pull between them and Samandriel can’t decide whether he’s happy about that or not. Suddenly Benny clears his throat, looking pointedly at Dean. Dean gives him a short, decisive nod.  
  
“I think we can all agree that this is a strange situation,” Dean says, taking a deep breath like he’s preparing to say something very important.  “Both of us like both of you, and we don’t want to break up your marriage.”  
  
Samandriel sits forward to protest but Dean smirks and holds up one hand. “I think we have a solution. I talked to my brother, Sam and he had a similar thing happen to him. He was dating someone, a Beta, then met his mate. They’re all together now. There’s a word for it, poly… Something.”  
  
“Polyamory,” Castiel interjects, sounding thoughtful.  
  
“Also called ‘ethical non-monogamy’,” Benny adds.  
  
“You’ve heard of this?” Samandriel asks, turning to look at Castiel.  
   
“I read an article about it recently. In general it’s not considered healthy, since it’s not really the way things are meant to be…”  
  
“Sammy said a lot of people he knows are trying it,” Dean replies defensively.  
  
Benny laughs, leaning in to pick up his wine glass. “You have to remember, mon cher: he’s at a college in California. They’d probably be a little more open to new ideas out there.”  
  
When they’re finished eating, Benny and Dean rise to clear off the table, waving off both Samandriel and Castiel when they attempt to help.  
  
“You’re our guests,” Benny insists.  
  
Castiel relents, settling back into his seat, but says, “Next time you’ll have to come to our house, then.”  
  
“It’s a date,” Benny agrees, and Samandriel begins to feel something like hope - if everyone is willing to work together on this, maybe he won’t lose everything he cares about after all.  
  
Once all the dishes are cleaned up, Benny returns with the cake Samandriel had made, sliced into pieces and arranged on a fancy cake stand. Samandriel is a bit taken aback at the effort that Benny went through, but when he protests that he didn’t have to, Benny just ruffles Samandriel’s hair fondly.  
  
As they eat, between Benny’s moans of delight and Dean’s surprised compliments (he confesses he usually prefers pie), Castiel turns to Dean and asks, “Did your brother mention what challenges he and his partners have dealt with in terms of their non-traditional relationship?”  
  
“We didn’t really talk about it much,” Dean answers. “But he did say that sometimes the jealousy between them is hard to deal with. He made sure to drill it into my head that ‘communication is really important, Dean’.”  
  
Benny laughs, saying, “Sounds like Sam. And he’s right.”  
  
“We’d want to make sure that no one feels left out or neglected,” Samandriel adds, looking at Benny pointedly since it would be Benny and himself that could possibly be overlooked as Dean and Castiel begin to explore their bond as mates.  
  
“You’re okay with me -” Castiel clears his throat “-having sex with Dean? And possibly marking him?”  
  
Dean darts a glance at Castiel as a blush spreads over his cheeks, and he rubs at the back of his neck, avoiding looking at Samandriel.  
  
“Yes, I really am okay with that. I want you to be happy and have a chance to be with your mate, and I'm interested in getting to know Dean and Benny as well,” Samandriel says honestly. He looks at each of the other three men in turn, meeting their eyes. “I think we should give this a try.”  
  
They all agree - Benny nodding seriously, Castiel saying, “I do, as well”, and Dean nodding quickly, still looking embarrassed.  
  
Not long after, Castiel stands and regretfully says that he’s getting tired and should get to bed before too late. On the way to the door, Samandriel reaches out to shake Dean’s hand, wanting to be sure that he and the other Omega are on good terms. Dean gives him a small smile and a nod.  
  
Turning to Benny, Samandriel puts out his hand again, but Benny shakes his head and pulls him into a tight hug. It’s surprisingly comforting, and Samandriel is starting to truly believe that everything could turn out all right.  
  
The drive home is quiet, but not tense. Castiel pulls the car to a stop in the driveway and shuts it off, but doesn’t move to get out. Samandriel waits patiently for him to get his thoughts together.  
  
After a few more moments, Castiel says quietly, “We can make this work, can’t we? I don’t want to lose you.”  
  
He has his doubts, but all in all Samandriel is completely honest when he answers, “I feel really good about this. I don’t want to lose you either. I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too,” Castiel says and leans over to give Samandriel a kiss.

* * *

  
  
Castiel begins to go on dates with Dean to get to know him better. On one such night, Samandriel decides to invite Benny over to their house for the same reason. He thought it would be a great idea, until the moment Benny arrives and he’s overwhelmed by the fact that he is alone with an Alpha who is not his mate. He knows, logically, that Benny is a wonderful, kind person and Samandriel is becoming more and more attracted to the man, but he can’t seem to shake his nerves.  
  
Benny settles himself in the living room and Samandriel steps into the kitchen to get a couple drinks from the fridge. Samandriel draws in a deep lungful of air, inhaling Benny’s calm scent, feeling it relax him as he concentrates on lengthening his inhales and exhaling all the air from his lungs on each breath. Benny isn’t his mate, so the relaxation technique only works so well, but then again Cas isn’t his mate either and he’s always been comfortable with him. Of course, Benny is a damn sight larger than Cas; the man is all Alpha and stirs Samandriel’s Omega instincts, half making him want to run and hide. The other half of him wants to get Benny naked and run his hands all over the Alpha’s hairy body.  
  
It’s all very confusing.  
  
“Cher, I can smell your distress all the way from over here,” Benny drawls from across the room, where he sits in one of the well-padded armchairs in front of the flickering fireplace.  
  
“I’m all right,” Samandriel attempts to assure Benny, smiling weakly as he returns to the living room. “It’s because you’re a strange Alpha in my home and my brain is telling me to run and find my own Alpha to hide behind.” He hands Benny a beer and retreats to his chair a few feet away, taking a sip of his soda. He resists the urge to curl up into a little ball and looks at the ethanol flame burning brightly in the fireplace, searching for a way to help himself relax further.  
  
“Well, I’m hoping we can fix that - us bein’ strangers an’ all.”  
  
“I hope so too.”  
  
_I don’t need to be wooed_ , he tells himself. They talk for awhile, trading details about each other and Samandriel feels himself forgetting all about his nervousness, the run-and-hide instinct slowly fading. Honestly, the spicy smells wafting off of Benny are starting to turn him on, combined with his casual use of French endearments. He’s this close to jumping him here and now.  
  
He darts his eyes over to Benny and sees that his gaze is locked on him; Benny inhales sharply and grins. “Not so much distress anymore, angel.” The man very deliberately places his beer bottle on the floor and puts his hands on the armrests.  
  
“No, not so much.” Samandriel agrees, feeling a rush of slick between his legs.  
  
Benny groans and tightens his hands into fists. This show of self-control dispels the last of Samandriel’s reservations and he propels himself out of his chair and onto Benny’s lap. Straddling Benny’s thick thighs, Samandriel ruts up against him and looks into his eyes. There’s no hint that his Alpha instincts are taking over and Samandriel knows he’s chosen a good man who will never purposefully hurt him.  
  
“Are you sure?” Benny whispers, still holding himself back.  
  
“Absolutely certain,” Samandriel insists, putting his hands on Benny’s cheeks. “Touch me,” he commands and dives in to attack Benny’s lips.  
  
The other man is quick to respond, wrapping his arms tightly around Samandriel’s slender body and hauling him in even closer as he lets the Omega explore his mouth with his tongue. A hand wanders to Samandriel’s ass and Benny squeezes one cheek, and Samandriel laughs into their kiss. The feeling of Benny’s full beard scratching his face is so different from Castiel’s rough stubble and he revels in that obvious distinction.  
  
He can already feel Benny’s huge cock growing larger in his pants. Pulling away from the kiss for a moment, Samandriel reaches down to place his hand on Benny’s hardness and closes his eyes for a moment.  
  
Benny must see the hesitation in his face because he slackens his grip. “Everything all right?”  
  
Samandriel smiles with a blush. “Just imagining this inside of me. Only slightly worried...”  
  
The grin that appears on Benny’s face is devious. “Oh, we’ll go very slowly. Let you get used to it.” Then he sobers and says, “We should talk about this some more... will you want me to knot you? What are you comfortable with?”  
  
“No more talking,” Samandriel whines, starting to stroke Benny’s cock through his pants. “Yes I want your knot -“ Benny moans again and bucks his hips “-I’m on the Pill so it’s totally fine. No neck biting please. I promise I’ll tell you if there’s anything else I don’t like.”  
  
“I’m holding you to that promise. I want to know what you want, baby.”  
  
“Right now I want you, naked, in my bed.”  
  
The Alpha stands up so fast, Samandriel barely registers the movement. The next thing he knows, his legs are wrapped around Benny’s middle and his arms are around his neck. A small whine escapes his throat at the show of strength and he says, “First door on the right.”  
  
Benny growls and carries him towards the master bedroom. Once Benny deposits him gently on the bed, the big man begins stripping off his layers of shirts and for a moment, Samandriel can only stare. Then he jolts back to reality and begins taking his own clothes off, while moving up the bed and kicking blankets off the end. He lays himself out, gazing on the delicious sight of the naked Alpha. His cock is even bigger than Samandriel imagined and it’s uncut. He bites his bottom lip coyly and is rewarded by finally seeing some of Benny’s ironclad control slip.  
  
“Oh, the things I wanna do to you, sugar,” Benny drawls, his voice low and gravelly.  
  
Samandriel arches his back and spreads his legs slightly, folding his arms above his head. “Come on, then.”  
  
Without another word, Benny climbs up on the bed and walks on his knees until he’s perched over Samandriel’s hips. Samandriel feels his mouth water in anticipation of what he thinks Benny is going to do, but he is surprised again when Benny bends at the waist, putting his face in the crook of Samandriel’s neck. “Mmmmm,” he moans and starts kissing, moving his lips along Samandriel’s neck, to his collarbone and sternum. He gives one nipple a teasing lick and Samandriel feels like his brain is short circuiting. Down across Samandriel’s flat stomach and a sharp hipbone, Benny’s mouth eventually hovers over Samandriel’s cock (smaller than Benny’s, but then nearly anyone’s would be small compared to Benny). Is he really going to...?  
  
The breath Samandriel had been holding rushes out of him as Benny engulfs his cock in wet heat. Benny swirls his tongue around Samandriel’s length, then he pulls back to place a gentle kiss on the head. Samandriel is overwhelmed by the pleasurable feelings coursing through him so he doesn’t notice Benny nosing behind his balls until the first stroke of Benny’s tongue to his hole. Samandriel tenses up and raises his head, confused. “What are you doing?” he demands, with a bit of an edge to his voice.  
  
“You smell so good, just wanted to see how you taste.” The Alpha sits back on his heels, licking his lips. His eyes roll back. “Delicious.” He comes back to himself slightly. “Is that all right? Have you ever...?”  
  
On the few occasions when he and Cas had been intimate, it had been fairly formulaic. They never felt the need to push any boundaries with each other. He allows his mind to wander for a moment, suddenly curious if Dean and Cas will try new things. Somehow he can see them getting fairly wild and is happy that it sparks no feelings of jealousy. He has his own Alpha here with him, after all.  
  
He’s brought back to the present by a hesitant touch to his side. Samandriel reaches up to smooth the concerned frown from Benny’s forehead and says reassuringly,“I’ve never had that done to me before and it threw me off for a moment. Please, keep going.”  
  
Benny searches his face for any more hesitation, seeming reassured that Samandriel is telling the truth. He grins with that predatory expression and ducks his head back down, licking along the shaft of Samandriel’s cock. He slowly slides one finger inside Samandriel and at the feeling of that thick digit pumping inside of him, Samandriel cries out, lifting his hips to try to force Benny’s finger deeper.  
  
“We’ll get there,” Benny teases him as he peppers kisses along the sharp wings of Samandriel’s hips. He adds another finger, ever so slowly, and another, and then curls them, hitting a spot inside Samandriel that lights him up, sending shocks along his limbs. His breath ghosts over Samandriel’s cock as he whispers, “I like getting fingered, too,” then wraps his lips around his cock once again, sucking him down.  
  
Bobbing his head, he finally adds a fourth finger inside of Samandriel.The combination of Benny’s fingers, his mouth and the thought of his own fingers inside of Benny instead send Samandriel off the edge so fast his ears ring. He comes down Benny’s throat and can only lie there, panting, for a few minutes as Benny sits beside him looking smug.  
  
“What... No one’s ever... How...” Samandriel tries to get his thoughts together, waving an arm in Benny’s general direction. Benny catches his hand and places sweet kisses on Samandriel’s wrist and knuckles. “Wow.” He feels his brain finally come back online. “But you didn’t...” he looks at Benny’s lap, where his cock is still hard and leaking.  
  
“Only if you want to keep going,” Benny says, wrapping Samandriel’s hand in both of his large hands.  
  
“Oh I definitely want that cock inside of me right now,” Samandriel answers boldly and in one smooth motion rolls onto his front, canting his hips up in the air.  
  
He hears a long, drawn out growl from behind him and feels Benny crawl up the bed. A rough hand lands on one of Samandriel’s hips and pulls slightly; he complies instantly, getting his knees under him. “Oh, fuck, angel,” Benny drawls when Samandriel is presenting directly in front of him.  
  
Samandriel wiggles his hips to encourage Benny to hurry up. He’s rewarded with a light smack on one ass cheek and the thrill that races up his spine causes a fresh wave of slick to start trickling out of his hole.  
  
“Oh... well, I’ll keep that in mind,” Benny says, sounding a bit gobsmacked. “Ready?”  
  
Samandriel feels the bed shift as Benny kneels between his legs; he nods desperately when Benny slides his cock between Samandriel’s ass cheeks, catching on the rim of his hole on each pass and spreading his slick on Benny’s cock. “Please,” Samandriel whines, not at all ashamed of how needy he sounds.  
  
Pillowing his head on his arms, Samandriel takes a deep, long breath has Benny finally lines up. “I’ll go slow,” Benny promises again, rocking his hips slightly. His hands are braced on either of Samandriel’s hips and his fingers can almost span the entire width of Samandriel’s body. Samandriel feels so small compared to this huge Alpha and he feels safe, cared for and extremely ready to get fucked.  
  
Until the moment the head of Benny’s cock slides past his rim and then it’s not so pleasurable after all. It suddenly feels much too big. A series of hitching whines escape from his throat and he shifts, trying to accommodate Benny’s girth.  
  
“Relax, angel. Shhhh.” Benny goes perfectly still until he feels all of Samandriel’s muscles unclench. He pets one hand up and down Samandriel’s back, rubbing his neck and threading his fingers through his hair on each pass.  
  
When Samandriel’s breath finally slows again, Benny moves inch by agonizing inch. Halfway through they pause again and each careful slide after is punctuated by breathy moans and hiccuping whimpers. Benny moves his hands down to spread Samandriel’s ass cheeks apart farther as he bottoms out and grinds his pelvis up against Samandriel’s body. Samandriel can feel Benny’s balls sitting against his own, the hairs tickling him slightly.  
  
“There we go,” Benny says, bending over to kiss the middle of Samandriel’s back. “You’re doing so well.”  
  
“Fuck me,” Samandriel breathes out and shifts his hips.  
  
“Your wish is my command,” Benny snarks and pulls out until only the tip is inside Samandriel. When he slides back in up to the hilt, Samandriel’s eyes roll back in his head. Benny starts up an easy rhythm, murmuring phrases in French that only compound the lightning racing along Samandriel’s spine. Each stinging slap of Benny’s balls against his own ratchets him closer to another orgasm.  
  
Soon Samandriel’s arms start to shake from holding himself up so long; Benny adjusts him so that he’s lying on his side with one leg pulled up close to his chest. That new angle has Samandriel feeling every inch of Benny as he pounds inside of him and he bites down on his bedsheets to keep from crying out. He snakes one arm up to wrap his hand around Benny’s neck as Benny starts to pant and he feels Benny’s knot begin to swell. Benny grits out, “I’m gonna come, are you sure you want me to...?”  
  
“Yes, yes, yes, Benny, knot me,” Samandriel chants and with one last growl Benny slams into him, triggering Samandriel’s orgasm as well. He comes back down much quicker than last time and watches Benny’s satisfied face as he continues to come inside him. Finally, Benny collapses, angling his fall so he’s lying spooned up behind Samandriel. Samandriel hums contentedly and wiggles a bit, and Benny whines.  
  
“Hey, hey, hold still for a minute...”  
  
“Or what?” Samandriel teases, and clenches his muscles around Benny’s cock. He feels Benny go tense again and then there’s more come flooding into him.  
  
“Or that. Damn, you’re gonna be the death of me.”  
  
“I’ll be good.” Samandriel promises.  
  
“Nah, don’t go doing something like that.” Benny brushes gentle kisses along Samandriel’s neck before they both doze off. When they come to once again, Benny’s knot has gone down and they separate with a sigh. Samandriel makes a face at the mess he can feel on the back of his thighs but Benny sighs happily at the sight, pulling his cheeks apart to look at his hole.  
  
“We better get cleaned up. I wanna make sure I didn’t hurt you...” Benny says, thumbing at the skin between Samandriel’s hole and his balls.  
  
“You didn’t, Benny.”  
  
“Either way....” Benny says as he slips his arms under Samandriel’s knees and shoulders and lifts him up into a bridal carry.  
  
“Hey, I can walk!” Samandriel protests, kicking his legs out in front of him.  
  
Benny holds on tight. “I know, sugar. But I wanna take care of you, if that’s all right.”  
  
“Hmmm,” Samandriel hums, pretending to think about it. “I suppose so.” He goes completely lax and Benny laughs as he adjusts his hold, walking to the ensuite bathroom.  
  
“Uh huh. I can tell you’re gonna be a handful.”  
  
Samandriel feels a thrill at the thought of being with Benny more in the future. He runs a hand through the hair on Benny’s chest, marveling at how thick and soft it is. A pleased rumble comes from Benny’s throat and Samandriel grins.  
  
Benny sets him down gently on his feet and bends to turn on the water. It’s the first time Samandriel’s seen Benny from the back when he’s naked, and he has to admit the man has a fine ass. He gives it a slap and Benny straightens quickly, looking over his shoulder with a playful glare. He goes right back to fixing the temperature and steps into the shower.  
  
A little bit of authority threading into his voice, Benny commands, “Get in here, boy.”  
  
Samandriel shivers, whining quietly, and complies. Who knew he would react so strongly to someone taking charge?  
  
The water is just shy of too hot, and it feels wonderful to clean away the gross feeling of come and slick leaking out of Samandriel’s body. Benny washes him carefully, using a soft cloth that had been hanging beside the shower. Samandriel just goes with it, knowing that the Alpha needs this routine to feel like he’s taking good care of his Omega - and to be honest, it feels really good. He’s pretty sure the Omega in him needed this too.  
  
He’s only a little shy and hesitant when Benny asks him to bend over. His fingers are gentle when he rubs along the rim of Samandriel’s hole to check for any damage. Once he’s finally satisfied, he spins Samandriel back around and plants a kiss on his lips, pulling him in close.  
  
“I told you I was fine. You don’t need to worry.”  
  
“I’m always going to worry. I know this,” Benny gestures to his crotch, “can be a lot to take.”  
  
Samandriel can’t help it; he starts to giggle. “Well I took it just fine.”  
  
“That you did, naughty boy.”  
  
When they’re both squeaky clean, they stand under the spray for another few minutes. He sees that Benny is half-hard again and reaches for him, but Benny bats his hand away easily. He looks up at Benny, feeling a small hint of rejection.  
  
“Hey, hey, don’t look at me like that. I can see you swaying on your feet. This can wait.”  
  
Sure enough, Samandriel feels the exhaustion creeping up on him, from his adrenaline high earlier in the evening as well as the passionate sex. “Will you stay?” He asks, a bit ashamed at the needy whine in his voice.  
  
“Anything you want,” Benny promises quietly.  
  
They dress in silence and Samandriel doesn’t think he’s imagining that it’s a comfortable silence. He puts on a pair of worn, soft sweats and a t-shirt. Watching Benny step back into his jeans, he says, “I’m sorry I don’t have any comfortable clothes to offer you. We could...” He trails off and busies himself finding a pair or socks, unsure if his suggestion would be welcome.  
  
“It’s completely fine, angel. What were you going to say?”  
  
“Never mind.”  
  
Benny comes up behind him, wrapping his arms tight around Samandriel’s body. He sinks into the warmth of the Alpha’s body, feeling himself relax.  
  
“I just thought you could bring some clothes over to relax in, if you’re going to hang out here more, that is,” Samandriel says at last.  
  
“I’d love to be here more. And be comfy at the same time. I meant it - whatever you want.”  
  
“Okay,” Samandriel says with a smile. “I want to watch a movie, I think.”  
  
“Sounds good. Can I make something for you to eat?”  
  
Samandriel realizes he’s famished. He ducks his head. “That would be great. Thank you.”  
  
Benny takes his hand and Samandriel squeezes back and leads him to the front room. He settles on the couch with a blanket and starts to choose a movie. Benny goes into the kitchen, banging around in the cupboards getting familiar with the layout. Once the opening credits are rolling on _The Avengers_ , Benny comes back with a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of water. “Next time we’ll plan ahead and I’ll cook you dinner.”  
  
“You’re too good to me,” Samandriel teases after a bite of the delicious fluffy eggs.  
  
“Aw, you say the sweetest things.”  
  
Samandriel finishes eating and sets the plate aside and not long after he falls asleep with his head on Benny’s lap, while the Alpha trails his fingers through Samandriel’s hair. He awakens to the sound of the door opening and his first reaction is to separate himself from Benny, feeling like he’s been caught in an incriminating position. However, Benny’s arm is draped over him and he’s pretty much stuck. Benny feels his sudden tension and squeezes his hip gently.  
  
“Hello, Benny,” he hears Cas say neutrally, once he’s taken off his coat and toed off his shoes into the closet.  
  
“Evenin’, Castiel.”  
  
“Hey, Cas,” Samandriel says, pushing himself into a sitting position. He can feel that his hair is sticking up in all directions and he rubs at the creases on his face.  
  
“Are you all right, Samandriel?” Cas comes to sit on Samandriel’s other side, mostly ignoring Benny. Cas’ nostrils flare, scenting him and Samandriel knows he can smell the traces of sex on them, not to mention that he took a shower recently. On the other hand, Samandriel can smell traces of Dean on Cas, though he doesn’t think they had sex.  
  
“I’m fine. Great. We had a good time, got to know each other...”  
  
“I’d never hurt him,” Benny protests.  
  
Castiel finally looks up from Samandriel and meets the other Alpha’s eyes. “I wanted to hear it from him.”  
  
“Honestly, we had a great night. I want to spend more time with Benny. And with you and Dean.”  
  
Standing up from the couch, Castiel huffs an impatient breath but Samandriel can tell he’s putting on a stern front for the other Alpha in the room. “We’ll see,” he answers. Samandriel smiles fondly and shakes his head at Benny when he gives Samandriel a questioning look.  
  
“Well I think I’ll head out then,” Benny says, and Samandriel is surprised at the intensity of his disappointment when the Alpha simply ruffles his hair before he’s out the door.  
  
Once Benny is gone, with a sweet kiss to Samandriel’s cheek, Cas finally cracks a smile. “So it really did go well?”  
  
“Yes,” Samandriel says with exaggerated irritation. “I promise. What about you?”  
  
Castiel explains how they’re taking their time getting to know each other, getting used to the fact that they are true mates. Samandriel feels a little embarrassed the he and Benny had jumped right to having sex, but he tells himself that what’s right for Cas and Dean will be different for him and Benny. Cas agrees, assuring him that they don’t need to be worried about what the other might think in this situation, the most important thing is being open about any concerns as they come up.

* * *

  
  
Soon after, they arrange to have dinner together again. Dean had texted Benny at the last minute, letting him know that something had come up and he wouldn’t be able to make it.  
  
So, predictably, there’s a tense silence around the table as they eat Samandriel’s lovingly-made lasagna and drink the expensive wine Cas had pulled out of their wine cellar. Samandriel can practically see the raised hackles on both Cas and Benny and wouldn’t be surprised if they escalated to growling at each other.  
  
“How was work, Cas?” Samandriel attempts to get some conversation going. “Did you sort out that mess from last week?”  
  
”It went fine, Samandriel,” Cas says stiffly. “Dinner is wonderful, as always.”  
  
Samandriel ducks his head as Benny agrees, lifting his wine glass in salute. “I know it’s one of your favorites and I wanted everything to go well tonight,” Samandriel says to Cas, wanting him to know that he’s doing his best to make this situation less awkward.  
  
Knowing him well enough to sense that he’s feeling disheartened, Castiel’s stiff demeanor melts slightly. “Samandriel, you’re not responsible for smoothing things over between Benny and me. We could make more of an effort.” Cas turns his gaze onto Benny. “How is business lately?”  
  
Forcing his shoulders to relax, Benny replies that they’ve been very busy, with quite a few new customers during the lunch rush.  
  
The rest of the dinner passes with somewhat easier conversation, talking about hobbies and past vacations and even making plans to take a few trips together. Samandriel wouldn’t have expected that Dean doesn’t like to fly and instead prefers to drive in his vintage muscle car, but he makes a note to look up some interesting routes they could drive during the upcoming summer. Benny mentions that Dean’s been wanting to visit his brother in California; they could spend some time at the coast while they go to visit him.  
  
After they all finish eating, Castiel insists that he will clean up the table, since Samandriel cooked and the other two should go sit in the living room and pick a movie. They all get refills of wine and Samandriel leads Benny to the couch. He cuddles up close with him, sighing happily when Benny slings his arm across Samandriel’s shoulders and pulls him in close. He inhales Benny’s scent, letting the comfort wash over him.  
  
He’s missed Benny. Since the last time he was over at the house, they’d seen each other a couple times, mostly for brief conversations at his restaurant when Samandriel goes to spend time there. As he sinks into the warmth of Benny’s body, he can feel himself relax in a way he’s beginning to associate with the big Alpha. Benny reaches towards Samandriel with the arm not around his shoulder and they weave their fingers together tightly.  
  
He lets Benny pick the movie this time and he surprises Samandriel by picking _Sweet Home Alabama_. Samandriel feels the huge smile on his face get even bigger as he kisses Benny on the cheek, then reaches for his wine. By the time Castiel comes in, Samandriel has drunk most of his glass and is feeling pretty good. Benny drank a little, but told them he prefers beer (like Dean does - Samandriel makes another mental note). Cas’ cheeks are flushed and Samandriel guesses he had drunk more in the kitchen to help himself feel more relaxed.  
  
Castiel sits on Samandriel’s other side, putting a bit of space between them. Samandriel reaches out a hand to his husband, then pulls him closer when Cas laces his fingers through Samandriel’s. He can feel Benny tense up again at the proximity of the other Alpha, but Samandriel settles right back against Benny with Cas’ hand in his lap and his other hand holding Benny’s.  
  
Every time he watches this movie, Samandriel can’t help but cry when the two main characters talk next to the hound dog’s grave. He tries to resist, but a sniffle escapes and both Alphas look at him with concern.  
  
“Awww, mon cher,” Benny croons.  
  
Laughing through his tears, he presses his face to Benny’s shoulder. Benny lets go of his hand, grabbing a tissue from the side table, and dabs at his tears. Castiel has pressed closer and nuzzles Samandriel’s neck, murmuring, “It never fails to make you sad. Why do we watch this one again?”  
  
“I love this movie!” Samandriel protests. When he turns to frown at Cas playfully, he is taken over by the urge to kiss the man who has stood beside him through so much and has always loved him despite the fact they’re not true mates. “And I love you,” he says, feeling more tears threaten to spill. He puts his hands on Cas’ cheeks and leans in to kiss him. Castiel is surprised at first, but kisses him back enthusiastically. Samandriel grins widely when he pulls back, feeling the wine in his veins making him brave, and turns to the other side to pull Benny into a kiss as well.  
  
Both men are on their knees on the couch, facing towards Samandriel, and he feels a wild rush of control that both of them want him at this moment. He trades kisses back and forth, getting more and more excited and turned on as Benny nibbles his neck when he kisses Cas and when Cas runs his hands up Samandriel’s chest, tweaking a nipple, as he kisses Benny. When Cas’ hand wanders to Samandriel’s lap, he bucks his hips up into it and Benny pulls away to sniff the air.  
  
“You smell so good when you’re turned on,” Benny says wonderingly.  
  
“Doesn’t he?” Cas answers with a feral grin.  
  
Samandriel swivels his head between them, surprised at Cas’ assertion (and vehemence) and excited by the promise in Benny’s eyes. He grins hugely at both of them, then launches off the couch, sprinting towards the bedroom.  
  
The couch scrapes across the floor and he hears them both growl out matching snarls as they take up the chase. His heart kicks up in his chest and he flies through the door, unbuttoning his jeans as he flips the covers off the bed.  
  
Benny is the first through the door with Cas hot on his heels. They both pause at the sight of him peeling off his jeans and then Benny stalks forward when Samandriel starts to lift his shirt over his head. As soon as he’s down to nothing but his boxer briefs, Benny pulls him in close and kisses him, nipping at his bottom lip gently. He doesn’t even notice Cas approach, he’s so overwhelmed by the feeling of his body against Benny’s much larger one. Samandriel startles from the kiss for a moment when he feels Cas press up against his back, completely naked, his erection pressed firmly between Samandriel’s ass cheeks.  
  
As Cas’ lips start to wander over Samandriel’s back and shoulders, Benny begins to remove his own clothes, ripping the seam on his undershirt in his haste to catch up with the other two. Once he’s naked as well, he slowly slides Samandriel’s boxers down his legs, staying kneeling on the ground in front of him. Curious, Cas hooks his chin on Samandriel’s shoulder and they both gasp in unison as Benny takes Samandriel’s cock in his mouth, swallowing it down in one go.  
  
“Look at that, Omega. How does it feel to have an Alpha on his knees for you?” Cas’s voice is deep and gravelly in Samandriel’s ear and all he can do in response is whimper. “I bet it feels good.”  
  
Samandriel nods his head frantically, leaning back into Cas as he runs his hands over Samandriel’s chest and nips at his earlobe. Benny pulls off him with a pop and gets to his feet, kissing Samandriel again. He groans as he tastes himself on Benny’s tongue.  
  
“Shall we get more comfortable?” Benny asks, flicking his eyes to Cas’ for a moment. Some sort of unspoken agreement must pass between them, as they start to walk Samandriel back toward the bed. He finds himself laid out on the sheets with two very turned on Alphas standing above him. He looks from one cock to the other and licks his lips in anticipation. An idea occurs to him and he sits up briefly to face the other way, lying back down so his head hangs off the edge of the bed.  
  
Both of the Alphas take a deep breath. Samandriel whines impatiently and drops his jaw open in invitation. Nodding to Cas, Benny takes himself in hand, stroking his cock slowly. Cas steps up, positioning himself in front of Samandriel.  
  
“Is this all right?” He murmurs, his expression looking extremely uncertain from where Samandriel is lying. He knows Cas means more than just the position they’re in, he means having both Alphas there, as well as the fact that sex between Samandriel and Cas has never been even close to this exciting.  
  
“I’m fine, Cas, I promise. More than fine,” Samandriel says, reaching out a hand to run up and down Cas’ thigh. He gently pulls the man closer. “Now put your dick in my mouth.”  
  
Benny laughs as Cas groans, complying with Samandriel’s command. “He’s a bossy one, ain’t he?”  
  
This is maybe the third time ever that Samandriel has sucked Cas’ cock and it’s been a very long time. He familiarizes himself with it, the long, narrow shaft with a slight upwards curve and the smooth head. His knot is starting to inflate slightly, the small bulge smooth and lightly furred. So much different than Benny’s uncut cock, thick and slightly shorter, with his huge, wrinkly knot.  
  
Cas traces his fingers along Samandriel’s lips, smiling down at him sweetly, then pulls himself out of Samandriel’s mouth reluctantly, a full-body shiver betraying how much he’d been enjoying it. He crawls onto the bed alongside Samandriel and situates himself between his legs. Before Samandriel can look down to see what he’s doing, Benny’s hands are on his face, positioning his face in front of Benny’s huge cock.  
  
“Ready, cher?” Benny drawls, and Samandriel nods enthusiastically.  
  
Putting his thumbs in Samandriel’s mouth, he gently forces his jaw apart and slides the head of his cock between his lips. There is not nearly as much finesse involved when it’s Benny’s cock in his mouth - he just needs to relax his jaw as much as possible and let Benny thrust.  
  
Cas chooses that moment to run a finger up through Samandriel’s crack and tease at his hole. He bucks his hips, caught in between the two disparate sensations. One finger slides inside him as Benny picks up his pace, sliding his cock along Samandriel’s tongue. Samandriel moans when Cas adds another finger, rolling his balls in the other hand. Benny moves his hands so that one is cupped under Samandriel’s chin, feeling as his cock moves in and out. His other hand comes up to his own chest, flicking a nipple as he throws his head back in pleasure and growls.  
  
Benny lasts another few moments before he too, pulls out. Rolling his neck, Samandriel tries to reposition himself; Castiel takes the hint and tugs on Samandriel’s legs so he’s completely on the bed.  
  
“How do you want us?” Cas asks, tilting his head at his husband. His arousal is clearly not affecting the concern that he always has for Samandriel, but Samandriel wishes that he would give in to his desires this once. He’s an Alpha for heaven’s sake; he shouldn’t be this level-headed all the time.  
  
“Think you could take both of us?” Benny suggests, clearly feeling the same way about Cas. Cas yelps in surprise, while the mental image goes through Samandriel’s head. “It would take a lot of prep, more than last time.”  
  
“Hmmm I think we could at least try it,” Samandriel says with a mischievous grin. “And only one of you would be able to knot me.”  
  
Cas growls, and says, “I want to knot you.”  
  
“You do?” Samandriel turns to look at him, surprised, as he sits up on the bed. “You never have before.”  
  
The mood in the room mellows out a bit as Cas looks at him with a somewhat sad expression. “I’ve wanted to, but I didn’t think it was right. You and I, we’re not true mates and I didn’t want to do something you’d be uncomfortable with.”  
  
Samandriel can’t believe what he’s hearing, After all these years together and they failed to communicate on something so basic. “You should have asked! I wouldn’t have minded... I just thought you didn’t want me.” He looks down and away, curling up on himself slightly.  
  
“Hey, no,” Cas says, sitting on the bed next to him and pulling him into a hug. Samandriel goes easily. “I’m so sorry. You were never a replacement or a second choice. I love you. I’d do anything to make you happy.”  
  
Sniffing a bit, Samandriel nods and pulls back. He looks over Cas’ shoulder and sees Benny hovering uncertainly in the background, cock still standing proud in front of his body. He laughs, a little shakily, and says, “Come over here, Alpha.”  
  
Once Benny settles in next to him, Samandriel turns his head, pulling him into a kiss. His hands, meanwhile, trail down Cas’ chest down to his lap, where he coaxes his cock back into full hardness. Before too long, they’re all panting and moaning again, like they never lost any steam.  
  
They take their time prepping Samandriel, both taking turns stretching him and marveling over how wet he already is. When he’s finally ready, Cas pulls him up into his lap, with Samandriel’s back to Cas’ chest. He watches Benny stroke himself as Cas lines them up and sinks inside him, held tightly against Cas’ body. There’s not much leverage in this position, but there doesn’t really have to be.  
  
After a few thrusts, Cas rises up onto his knees, lifting Samandriel with him. Benny is kneeling on the bed in front of them and Samandriel wraps his legs around his waist as he presses his cock up against Cas’. Samandriel’s eyes roll back before Benny even gets the head inside, and it’s a slow slide, agonizingly so, as they start and stop, waiting for Samandriel to adjust.     
  
Finally they’re both inside Samandriel and the stretch is incredible. All he can do is breathe deeply and try not to move. He meets Benny’s eyes and nods, letting him know that he’s ready. Benny leans in and kisses him sweetly and he can feel Cas’ hands moving reverently over his body. Ever so slowly, Benny begins to thrust his hips and both Samandriel and Cas moan loudly at the sensation.  
  
“Does that feel good Cas?” Samandriel whispers, his voice a wreck. “Having him up against you while being inside me?”  
  
Cas’ face is buried against Samandriel’s neck and he nods, hitching his hips up just barely to increase the friction. “Not gonna last very long,” he grates out.  
  
“Me neither,” Benny agrees.  
  
Samandriel feels Cas’ hand sneak across his hip to wrap around his cock and knows he will be right there along with them. “Just fuck me,” he begs. Cas laugh breathily behind him.  
  
They comply, working out a rhythm and when Cas moves his hand, it’s over. He comes almost painfully, each muscle contracting tightly and Benny pulls out suddenly, holding his cock at the base. When Samandriel is coherent, he looks blearily at the Alpha, who smiles back sheepishly. “That was close.”  
  
Feeling a deep sense of adoration for Benny, he smiles and then whines as Cas tips him forward onto the bed. Cas starts pounding into him, deeper than he could get in the previous position. Samandriel looks up from where his face is smashed into the comforter and sees Benny sitting there stroking himself; Samandriel pushes himself up onto his elbows and stretches, almost able to get his mouth on Benny.  
  
“Oh my god,” Cas moans, obviously seeing where Samandriel is going. “Finish him off too.”  
  
Benny looks between the two of them with wide eyes, then scoots over so Samandriel can reach. With a moan, Samandriel takes Benny’s huge cock into his mouth, sinking down as far as he can go. He relaxes his throat, so far gone that his gag reflex is nonexistent, feeling the Alpha’s knot pop into his mouth. It’s a bit overwhelming, but he decides he can handle it and he takes a deep breath before swallowing. He remembers Benny mentioning that he likes being fingered, so Samandriel slides his hand down behind Benny’s balls. Benny growls and then he’s coming, but Benny pulls back before his knot catches in Samandriel’s mouth. Still, it’s all Samandriel can do to swallow most of Benny’s come, and it makes a mess all over.  
  
Once he’s done, Samandriel looks up at Benny’s sated face and the Alpha runs a hand across his cheek, cleaning up some of the mess there. “I appreciate the thought, but it wouldn’t be very comfortable for either of us if you were knotted at both ends.”  
  
Samandriel becomes aware that Cas has sped up his thrusts and then he’s coming as well - his knot catches inside Samandriel and they both collapse sideways onto the bed.  
  
“If you didn’t smell so happy, I’d be worried about you, sweetheart,” Benny says to him quietly, from where he is lying stretched across the bed.  
  
“No, please don’t worry,” Samandriel slurs and reaches a hand out to rest on Benny’s stomach.  
  
Cas groans at the movement and bucks his hips, coming again inside Samandriel.  
  
They lie there in a heap until Cas’ knot goes down. Before Samandriel stumbles off to take a shower, Benny kisses him goodbye and heads home. Cas joins Samandriel after a few minutes, looking very happy and satisfied.

 

* * *

 

Being in a relationship with two Alphas and another Omega is not always easy, but Samandriel thinks it’s worth it. Over the next six months, he watches Dean and Castiel get to know each other as friends and mates, until at last they exchange mating marks. Overall Samandriel is grateful that they considered polyamory as an option, because Castiel seems happier than he’s ever been.  
  
Samandriel is happy, as well. He spends a lot of time with Benny, trading recipes and learning from him, and they begin working on a cookbook together.  
  
They make every effort to have dinner all together at least once a week, to take a break from their busy lives and make sure there aren’t any issues in their relationship that may be going unnoticed. More often than not, Benny and Samandriel work together to make the meal, no matter where they get together. Sometimes they eat at  Samandriel and Cas’, the restaurant, or more rarely, like tonight, at Dean and Benny’s apartment.  
  
After dinner, they’ve gathered in the living room, enjoying each other’s company. Sitting on Cas’ lap in an oversized armchair, Samandriel smiles across the room at Benny as he gets up to pull dessert out of the oven. Dean continues telling a story about a customer who had come into the restaurant that week until the sound of Benny dropping something in the sink causes them all to look in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
“Damn it!” Benny yells before stalking back into the living room, sinking onto the couch next to Dean. “That fucking oven can’t hold a temperature worth shit. The shortcake didn’t bake right.” Their landlord hadn’t been willing to replace the appliances when they’d moved in and Benny rarely cooks here. Dean and Benny wanted to play host for once, so he’d tried his best.  
  
“That's all right, Benny,” Samandriel says.  
  
The Alpha grumbles, but can’t help his answering smile as he takes a drink of his beer.  
  
Before Samandriel can even think to hold back, he blurts, “You guys should move in with us.”  
  
Dean’s eyes go wide and Benny chokes on his sip of beer. Samandriel shifts to look at Castiel, to see if he’s in agreement. The silence stretches between them and Samandriel is ready to laugh it off, to pretend that he'd been influenced by the small amount of wine he's had, and that he hadn't been serious. But then Cas nods and says, "There's plenty of room, and we'd love to have you there."  
  
“Plus the kitchen is way better,” Dean says after another moment of silence. “This place is totally crappy.”  
  
“Hey,” Benny protests, pulling his head up from where he had been coughing into his fist. “It was all we could find on such short notice. And it was cheap!”  
  
Dean silences Benny’s protests with a kiss. Samandriel laughs when they don’t pull back, the kisses becoming more and more heated. Soon they are making out on the couch and Castiel shifts under Samandriel. Samandriel looks at his husband to find that he’s watching the other pair intently, and he can feel the evidence of Cas’ arousal growing against his leg.  
  
Finally, Dean breaks off the kiss and looks at Cas with a smirk. He gets up off the couch, pulling Benny along behind him towards their bedroom, leaving the door open in invitation. It only takes a moment before Cas stands up, setting Samandriel on this feet. “Should we join them? Do you want to?” Cas asks quietly.  
  
This will be the first time all four of them have been together like this. Samandriel feels his heart speed up in excitement. “Yes, I really do,” he answers.  
  
Castiel doesn’t say another word, just grasps his hand and they walk into Dean and Benny’s bedroom together.  
  
Upon entering the room, they find Benny in the process of stripping off his jeans, bare from the waist up, hairy chest on full display. Dean, already naked, is kneeling at his feet, helping him off with his shoes and socks. Hurrying to catch up, Samandriel pulls both shirts he’s wearing hastily over his head and laughs when his arms get stuck in the sleeves.  
  
“Very graceful, angel,” Benny comments dryly.  
  
Castiel helps him free himself and he shoots a glare at Benny for teasing him. Benny’s answering laugh cuts off with a groan as Dean presses his face against the Alpha’s groin, licking and nuzzling his balls. Castiel watches, rapt, as Dean takes Benny’s cock deep into his mouth, swallowing around it.  
  
Sinking to his knees in front of Castiel, Samandriel begins to lavish attention on him, sucking gently at the head of his cock. Both Castiel and Benny groan when Samandriel slowly slides his mouth down and starts sucking him off at a languid pace. The knowledge that Benny is watching, too, makes him exaggerate his movements like a porn star. He looks up at Cas as he deepthroats him and he is gratified by the wide-eyed look of arousal he sees on his face.  
  
After a few moments of silence, broken only by groans of pleasure and wet, sloppy noises, Samandriel hears Benny whisper, “Go on, mon cher.”  
  
Dean appears at Samandriel’s side, ducking under his chin to suck one of Castiel’s balls into his mouth. When Samandriel pulls back slightly, Dean takes that chance to put his mouth on Castiel’s cock as well.  
  
“Oh my god,” Castiel groans, sliding a hand into Samandriel’s hair and gripping lightly. He sees that Cas’ other hand is in Dean’s hair. Samandriel feels himself getting wet as he and the other Omega work together, and he can smell Dean getting turned on as well, his usual musky scent growing stronger by the minute.  
  
A groan from the direction of the bed tells Samandriel that Benny has settled there, and Samandriel pulls back, letting Dean take over sucking Castiel’s dick. He rises to his feet, more gracefully this time, and saunters toward the bed, giving Benny a show. In response, the Alpha grins that predatory grin that gave Samandriel chills the first time they met.  
  
Climbing up on the bed, Samandriel straddles Benny’s hips, bending to kiss him passionately. Benny pulls him in, settling him tightly along his broad chest. Grasping Samandriel’s waist with his huge hands, Benny suddenly lifts him up and manhandles him so that he’s face down on the bed with his ass up in the air. He feels a rush of air against his exposed hole and Samandriel moans, chanting “yes, yes, yes” under his breath.  
  
Unlike the last time Benny had done this, when he had quickly moved on to sucking Samandriel’s cock, he gives it his full attention. Slick is running down the back of Samandriel’s thighs and Benny licks it up, ending each pass by running his tongue over Samandriel’s hole. Finally, Benny plunges his tongue deep inside him, working him open until he’s panting into the bedspread. Two wide fingers join Benny’s tongue and Samandriel is so far gone that it barely registers and it’s only when Benny pulls his face back to stretch him with four fingers that he feels the burn.  
  
When Benny stops, Samandriel gets back on all fours and shoves his hips back, hoping Benny will continue. Looking under himself, between his legs, he can see Benny sitting cross-legged behind him, cock fully erect and standing up into the air. Benny uses Samandriel’s backward momentum, grabbing his hips and pulling him down into his lap, impaling Samandriel on his cock in one smooth motion.  
  
He cries out in surprise, moving his legs out in front of him with his knees bent to brace his feet against the bed. The intense feeling of being completely filled is indescribable, pleasure and pain all thrown together. Benny doesn’t waste a minute, leaning onto one elbow and holding Samandriel’s back tight to his chest, pounding into Samandriel’s body.  
  
It takes Samandriel a long moment to realize Benny put them in this position on purpose; when he opens his eyes, he finds his gaze locked onto Castiel’s where he’s still standing across the room. His husband lowers his eyes to watch Benny’s cock pistoning in and out of Samandriel’s body.  
  
Shuddering, Castiel bends forward slightly as Dean pulls off to lick and kiss his knot. Cas starts jacking off against Dean’s shoulder, screwing his eyes shut as he growls and pants. His body tenses, before he throws his head back as he climaxes, shooting come so that it drips down Dean’s back and shoulder blade.  
  
At that moment, Benny hits Samandriel’s prostate just right, sending pleasure racing up his spine and catapulting him into an intense orgasm that blacks out his vision for a few blissful moments. He feels Benny pull out of him without coming, and when he opens his eyes he sees the Alpha crawling off the bed and drop to the floor. He moves up behind Dean, pushing him forward gently so his hips are in the air.  
  
Both Castiel and Samandriel watch with bated breath as Benny gathers some of the come from Dean’s back on two fingers, then slides his fingers inside of Dean. He stretches him quickly, using the come for extra lube. Samandriel can see from where he’s lying that Dean is slick and open already, and before too long Benny thrusts inside, setting a brutal pace. It’s extremely hot to watch them together, and Samandriel feels his body make a half-hearted attempt to become aroused all over again.  
  
Castiel stumbles to the bed, flopping over beside Samandriel where they lie together in a tired heap and watch Dean and Benny. Castiel groans as they finish at the same time and Samandriel whispers, “wow.” Benny pulls back so he doesn’t knot Dean, and Dean immediately tips over to lie on his side, grumbling about the horrible carpet that left a rug burn on his cheek and knees.  
  
“Both of our bedrooms have very nice rugs. And bigger beds,” Castiel interjects, motioning to where he and Samandriel take up almost the entirety of the bed.  
  
“When can we move in?” Dean jokes.  
  
“As soon as you want,” Castiel answers sincerely.  
  
They take turns in the shower, all four of them exhausted and sleepy, then arrange themselves on the bed, pressed tightly together.  
  
Benny props himself up on an elbow and says, “Who’s up for round two?”  
  
The others groan and Dean grabs a pillow off the floor to throw at Benny. He catches it, propping it under his head with a grin. Samandriel smiles fondly at the big Alpha and tucks his head under Benny’s chin, snuggling closer to him.  
  
All those months ago, when Castiel had come home and announced he’d met his mate, Samandriel felt like the world was ending. Never in all his wildest dreams could he have imagined being here, in this bed, with three people he loves more than anything.  
  
Their arrangement may not be considered traditional or “normal”, but Samandriel wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
